Harry Potter & The Philosopher's Stone
by aboodash56
Summary: On his 11th birthday, young Harry Potter discovers that he is a wizard and gets invited to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In his first year there, he meets his two best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. But unfortunately, not everything is quiet in Hogwarts as someone is planning to steal the philosopher's stone.


**_Harry Potter and The Philosopher's Stone_**

The prologue of my novelization of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, the first entry of the Harry Potter series.

Enjoy it.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter series belongs to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**The Boy Who Lived**

"_There was nothing about the starry sky that night to suggest that strange and mysterious things would soon be happening_."

It was the night of October 31, 1981. A mysterious figure appears at Num. 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. The figure's name was Albus Dumbeldore. Dumbeldore was known as the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was a kind and gentle yet powerful elderly wizard; being a Grand Sorcerer decorated with the Order of Merlin, First Class; also Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. Albus used an object called a Put-Outer and extinguished the street lamps. It was now quiet. Then, Albus noticed a black kitten and looked at it.

"I should have known that you would be here... Professor McGonagall." Dumbeldore said.

Then, the cat quickly turns into Professor Minerva McGonagall, a Transfiguration professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Professor McGonagall approached Dumbeldore.

"Good evening, Professor Dumbledore." McGonagall said to Dumbeldore. " Are the rumors true, Albus?"

"I'm afraid so, Professor. The good and the bad." Dumbeldore said.

"And the boy?" McGonagall asked.

"Hagrid is bringing him." Dumbeldore answered.

"Do you really think it wise trusting Hagrid with something as important as this?" McGonagall asked.

"Ah, Professor. I would trust Hagrid with my life." Dumbeldore answered.

Professor Dumbeldore and Professor McGonagall waited for Hagrid to arrive. As unsuspecting Muggles slept, a giant astride riding a huge flying motorbike tumbled down from the darkness. The giant was Rubeus Hagrid, keeper of keys and grims at Hogwarts. He had a bundle with a baby on it. Hagrid put his motorbike goggles to his forehead and got out of the motorbike.

"Professor Dumbledore, sir. Professor McGonagall." Hagrid greeted them.

Hagrid holded the bundle and approached the two professors.

"Ah, Hagrid. At last." Dumbledore said. "And where did you got that motorbike?"

"Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir." Hagrid said.

"No trouble, I assume?" Dumbledore asked.

"No, sir. He fell asleep just as we were flying over Bristol." Hagrid said.

Hagrid gives the bundle to Dumbledore. Nestled in the bundle was a one-year old baby. The baby had a name; Harry Potter. The Boy Who Lived. Lord Voldemort, an evil and powerful dark wizard, attacked the Potter's home at Godric's Hollow. His parents, James and Lily Potter, were killed by Voldemort. But when he tried to kill Harry, the killing curse rebounded upon him, destroying his body and leaving Harry a lightning-bolt shaped scar. Harry was left an orphan after the attack.

"Try not to wake him up." Hagrid gave Dumbledore an advice.

Dumbledore and McGonagall reached to the house of the Dursleys.

"Do you think it's safe, leaving him with these people?" McGonagall asked. "I've watched them all day, they're the worst sort of...**Muggles** imaginable. They really are—"

"The only family he has." Dumbledore answered.

"This boy will be famous. There won't be a child in our world that doesn't know his name." McGonagall said

"Exactly. He's better off growing up away from all that... until he is ready." Dumbledore said to McGonagall

Dumbledore places Harry on the doorstep of the house. Hagrid snivels.

"There, there, Hagrid. It is not really goodbye, after all." Dumbledore said.

Hagrid nods. Dumbeldore placed a letter on the bundle and looked at Harry one last time.

"Good luck... Harry Potter." Dumbledore said.

* * *

End of the Chapter. Please, read and review.


End file.
